Ponnie's Revenge
by 29rognaFsaiboT
Summary: When Tori goes missing Jade and the gang have to find her. Sucky summary, story will be better.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Chapter 1

Tori POV

Jade and I walked down the street, our hands intertwined, and our shoulders pressed together. We'd been together for nearly a year now and it was going great. Our anniversary was coming up and we were planning on throwing a party. We just felt like we needed to, most of our friends and family didn't think we'd last this long.

I looked over at Jade and smiled. She was dressed in a black shirt with a skull on it, also wearing a skull necklace, and a matching skirt with pants underneath. She had somehow managed to get me into a similar outfit, a black shirt and black pants with tears at the knee. I didn't match her boots though, but only because she couldn't find some in my size.

She saw me smiling at her and asked, "What's got you smiling?"

I shrugged softly and leaned my head against her shoulder, "I don't know. You."  
"What'd I do?"

"Just being you."  
"You're so weird sometimes." She said, rolling her eyes at me.

"You love it." I said.

"That doesn't mean your not weird." Jade fought a smile.

"So, about our party in two weeks." I said, nudging her gently.

Jade raised an eyebrow, "Oh, God, what're you going to ask for now, V."

"I want my cousin Santana to come." I said.

"What?! Hell no!" Jade snapped, as I expected her too.

"Oh, come on! I haven't seen her in a while and she might bring something." I tried to convince her.

"No. I don't like her and you know it Tori!" She stopped walking and stared at me.  
"Why don't you like her?"

"She told me I didn't deserve you and you'd dump me the moment you got someone better! Beside that she's a complete bitch." Jade let go off my hand to cross her arms.

"Jade she's family!"

"I don't care. Besides she's in Ohio anyway!"  
"Yeah but-" My phone went off and I pulled it out of my pocket. Jade rolled her eyes. "Hello?"  
"Tori, I need you to come home." My mom said.

I sighed, "Why? Jade and I are going out to eat."  
"Your father broke his leg and Trina's not giving me any kind of help right now. You can go out with Jade later."  
"Alright. I'll be there soon." I hung up and pocketed the phone.

"What's going on?"  
"Trina isn't helping my mom and my Dad's got a broken leg. She needs me to go help."  
"But we had plans!"  
"I know babe. I'll make it up to you I promise." I said, giving her a kiss.

"Fine, but we're talking about the party later too."  
"Alright."  
"I guess I'll go over to Cat's. Love you babe."  
"I love you too Jay."

She turned and started walking back the way we came, I sighed and kept walking forward. Stupid Trina, always messing with my plans somehow. Why can't she just grow up and get over herself? I know she's my sister but I really hate her sometimes.

A van passed by me and I could swear that it was too close to the curb. I kept walking, though, choosing to ignore it. I shouldn't have ignored it however. Moments later there was a car door slamming and the sound of shoes pounding against the sidewalk. Before I could turn around a rag was shoved over my nose and mouth and soon everything went black.


	2. Where's Tori

Chapter 2

**Jade POV**

I ended up passing out at Cat's place because I didn't feel like going to my empty home. My Dad would've been working and my Mom...well, let's say I don't have a clue where she is. Besides Cat's bed, while totally girly, is actually really comfortable. Lucky me Tori trusts me and Cat so she doesn't mind if I share a bed with her. Not that she doesn't have a reason to not trust me.

I had woken up early, too early for me on a Saturday, so after I relieved myself in the bathroom I tried to go back to sleep. However, just as I was about to drift away my phone rang to wake me up. After looking at the caller I.D. I picked it up, "Hey Mama V."  
"Jade, are you trying to butter me up for Tori?" Mrs. Vega questioned.

My eyes widened as I realized what I'd said. I never actually called her that out loud, just in my head and to Tori. "I...erm, why would I butter you up for Tori?" I asked, hoping to forget my slip up.

"She didn't come back home like she said. I'm assuming she's with you."  
"What?" I sat up quickly, sleep forgotten. "She's not with me. She went back home and I came to Cat's."

"Tori didn't come back last night. Jade, this isn't funny." Mrs. Vega said in a stern voice.

Meanwhile my voice was filled with worry. "I swear she didn't come with me. She was probably mad at me anyway."

"Why would she be mad at you?"

"She wanted to invite Santana to our anniversary party and I said no. Maybe she went to Andre's?" I suggested.

"He called us to say you left your bag and Tori left her notebook at his house."

"No wonder I couldn't find that thing...wait why was Andre calling so early?" I asked.

"Jade, it's after twelve."

"Oh. Seriously? No wonder Cat's bed felt empty. Did you call her cell phone?"

"It goes straight to voice mail. I called Beck and Robbie and they haven't seen her either."

"I'll go look around the town and see if I can find her."

**Tori POV**

"Wake up!"

I could hear the voice commanding me, but I couldn't seem to open my eyes. I heard the hard thuds of heavy footsteps against hardwood floors receding. I wouldn't say my head was spinning but it felt weird. The heavy stomping started coming towards me again.

Out of nowhere I felt the freeze of cold water splash on my face. My eyes shot open as I gasped and reached to rub my eyes, however I couldn't move my hands. "Hey!" I blinked repeatedly, shaking my head to get the water away from my eyes.

"It's about time you woke up!"

I looked up and my eyes widened slightly, "Ponnie?"

She grinned at me, "Hiya, Tori."

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked around. We were in a small room , the floor and walls made of wood, and the room was bare. After a quick moment I realized I was in a chair, but I couldn't move my arms or legs. "You tied me up!?"

"Of course. If I didn't you would be able to get up and walk away and we wouldn't want that would we? As for where you are, well you don't really need to know that."

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"I don't think so. I'm keeping you here. You got me kicked out of Hollywood Arts, ruined my chances of getting back in and you had me arrested!" Ponnie snapped back at me.

"You're crazy!"

"Shut up!" I heard a loud slap as my head snapped to the side. My cheek started to sting and I stared at her in shock.

Ponnie grinned and put her hand on my pained cheek, "If you'd listen to me I wouldn't have to do that."

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to get away from her hand and failing.

"I want to make you suffer." She said darkly, sending chills down my spine.

"I-I...what are you going to do to me?"  
"Oh, I'm not going to touch you unless you deserve it. See I've heard rumors that you're dating a certain Goth girl." She reached in her pocket and pulled my phone out, "You also have certain pictures on here that show you're dating her. You're background is you kissing her and the majority of your posts on The Slap involve how much you love her. Still in the honeymoon phase huh?"

"Leave her alone! It's me you want." I cried desperate.

"Quite true, but to really hurt you I have to hurt _her_. But don't worry I'm not going to leave you alone. See, I've got some friends on the way here and if you try and escape they'll make sure you regret it."  
"No! Please don't hurt Jade. Do whatever you want to me just leave her alone."

Ponnie looked at me with an evil smirk, "Aw, isn't that sweet. Well too bad! I'm going to do what I please and there's not a thing you can do about it. Don't worry, I'm giving this little thing to my friends and they'll keep you posted." She waved my cell phone in my face. "I'll just leave you with your thoughts." With that Ponnie turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.


End file.
